magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
IV
Commonly known as "Dr. Doctor". Runs the Hospital with his receptionist Felicity. His office is on the fourth floor of the hospital. Appearance Appears to be shortest of the numbers and youngest in appearance. Dr. Doctor wears a white cap with a green medical cross embroidered on the front and a white coat. Has a X mark on his right cheek. Usually seen with scissors in his pocket... Personality Despite being a professional doctor and very intelligent (on par with III) he is immature and childish, preferring to play rather than work. He does enjoy his work though which is probably why he still keeps at it even if he lacks the attention span to keep at it for too long without sneaking out or taking a break. He is open about his sadist tendencies, being that he doesn't necessarily care for the well-beings of others and views lives as disposable specimens. That being said, he doesn't go around killing people, rather, to him saving, altering, seeing how people work is an interesting game. Out of all the Numbers, he is the easiest to get along with and the only one that smiles regularly. Background ??? NPC Function Plot wise, appeared during Family Day to hand out shots to prevent people from getting the Scratching Pox which could have resulted from the black bubbles during Cleaning Day. Eventually found a cure, somewhat. NPC Relationships Five - The two of them get along rather well despite having odd relationship mechanics and almost being opposites of each other. IV's sadistic and childish whims balance out with V's masochism and maturity. To most, it appears V is always taking care of and/or putting up with IV, but in his own way, IV is always taking care of V in his own more subtle way. Felicity - While Felicity is obsessed with the doctor, he rarely acknowledges her existence. In fact when he does refer to her, he simply calls her the receptionist or nurse. It's unknown whether he's just ignoring her affections or honestly doesn't know who she is. (Which wouldn't be surprising, given his personality and number of hospital staff) Three - His supposed favorite of the Numbers. They disagree on a lot of things and III isn't too fond of him but he enjoys debating to her and views her in high regards. Two - Seems to harbor dislike toward II though how the other views him is unknown. Other Relationships Trivia * Like Two and Three, his alias is literally "Four" and written as IV in canon. It refers to the number so if Fyrst used a different language, their version of saying the word "four" would still be correct. ( If referred to in Japanese he would be referred to as Shi instead of Yon. Shi having the alternate meaning of death.) * IV also refers to IV tubing, typically used in Hospitals. Four is also an unlucky number in some cultures. Also D is the four letter in the latin alphabet. * Though typically goes by Dr. Doctor. * The Numbers are loosely based off the "dere" archtypes. IV is based off yandere. Character Art Designs Category:NPC